


It Begins To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by Mutantenfisch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas Sweaters for Everyone!, Digital Art, Gen, Gift Art, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutantenfisch/pseuds/Mutantenfisch
Summary: After settling down with Cece, Danse gets an unexpected gift from Daisy and enjoys some peace and quiet with Dogmeat as company.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat II: Electric Boogaloo





	It Begins To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanaleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaleth/gifts).



Happy Holidays Dea! <3


End file.
